Brother, Sorry and Thank you For Everything
by hanazono yuri
Summary: Onii-chan, maafkan aku dan terima kasih atas semua kasih sayangmu padaku. Aku menyayangimu (Sekuel I Promise)/ happy reading, RnR ya?


**Brother, Sorry and Thank you For Everything**

**Sekuel "I promise"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: romance friendship**

**Summary: Onii-chan, maafkan aku dan terima kasih atas semua kasih sayangmu padaku. Aku menyayangimu..**

**Happy Reading.. ^^**

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan, kau cantik sekali hari ini. Suamimu pasti beruntung mempunyai istri sepertimu."<p>

"Arigatou Ino-chan, tanpa kau aku tak bisa secantik ini." Kata Sakura kepada Sahabat blonde-nya.

**Sakura POV**

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Ah, tapi beberapa jam lagi namaku akan berganti menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Yup, hari ini aku akan menikah dengan kekasihku bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah seorang pria berambut pantat ayam, egois, dingin, & cemburuan. Tapi entah kenapa sifatnya itu malah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

Tak terasa kami sudah akan menikah padahal serasa baru kemarin aku bertemu dengannya di Hotel tempatku berlibur bersama Keluargaku. Bahkan aku masih ingat perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan restu dari Saso-nii yang mengidap Siscon tingkat akut. Memikirkannya membuatku tersenyum sendiri.

Mengingat Sasori-nii membuatku ingin mengeluarkan air mata, saat berlibur itulah aku kehilangannya yang menyelamatkanku dari tenggelam karena kecerobohanku sendiri. Jujur, saat ini aku sangat merindukannya. Apalagi saat ini aku akan menikah, aku ingin dia ada di sampingku saat aku resmi mengganti margaku. Tanpa sadar air mataku keluar.

"Hey Saki, kau kenapa menangis?" Ku dengar suara Ino yang masih merapikan rambutku. Aku tahu dia pasti akan ngomel kalau dandanan yang dia buat akan berantakan.

"Aku hanya mengingat Saso-nii, entah kenapa aku rindu padanya dan ingin dia ada di sampingku saat ini." Ucapku dengan mata sendu sambil melihat foto Saso-nii di dalam Handphone hadiah dari Tou-chan.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Saki, tapi percayalah dia akan bahagia melihatmu dari atas sana. Aku juga yakin saat kau masih pacaran dengan Sasuke dia akan uring-uringan di atas sana akibat sifat Pantat Ayam itu yang mesum." Ucapan ino membuatku tertawa, aku tahu kalau Saso-nii mengidap SisCon yang melampaui batas bahkan sedari aku masih berusia 5 tahun.

**End Sakura Pov**

**#Flashback**

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Onii-chan, aku takuuuut~." Terlihat seorang anak berambut pink sedang menangis di bawah pohon Sakura. Sedangkan anak-anak di sekitarnya malah mengejeknya

"Hahaha, lihat dia menangis dasar cengeng."

"Hahaha"

"Dasar jidat lebar, bahkan rambutnya warna pink. Dasar anak aneh."

Terdengar suara anak-anak lain tertawa mengejeknya, kini Sakura-nama anak itu- terlihat ketakutan dan berdo'a agar orang yang di carinya segera muncul.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Imotouku anak-anak nakal?" Teriak anak bersurai merah meneriaki anak-anak itu dengan murka dan membuat gerombolan itu lari ketakutan.

"Waa, lariii~"

"Kau tidak apa Saku-chan?" Tanya Sasori yang memandang Sakura dengan tatapan khawatir, Sakura yang melihat Aniki tersayangnya datang lansung menerjang Sasori dengan menangis.

"HUAAA~ ONII-CHAN AKU TAKUUUUT"

"Hiks..hiks.."

Terdengar suara isakan Sakura yang membuat hati Sasori teriris mendengar tangisan Sakura. Dia bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan pada anak-anak itu jika terjadi apa-apa pada Imotou-nya.

"Sstt, sudah Saku-chan jangan menangis. Onii-chan di sini akan selalu melindungimu." Kata Sasori yang mengelus kepala pink Sakura, mendengar itu Sakura yang hanya setinggi perut kakaknya akhirnya menghentikan tangisannya.

"Onii-chan janji akan selalu di sampingku?"

"Iya, Onii-chan janji."

**#EndFlashback**

**Sakura POV**

Aku ingat kejadian saat kami masih kecil itu, saat itu Onii-chan dengan kesungguhan hatinya terus menjagaku yang cengeng dan manja. Karena aku bisa di bilang lebih dekat dengan Onii-chan di banding Otou-chan dan Okaa-chan yang selalu sibuk bekerja. Onii-chan membuktikan perkataannya dengan terus melindungiku yang menjadi incaran orang jahat.

End Sakura POV

#Flashback

Seorang gadis pink berseragam SMP terikat di sudur ruangan gelap, dia menangis dalam diam yang menjadi korban penculikan dari orang yang dendam pada kakaknya.

'Onii-chan, aku takuuuut.' Batin Sakura yang menjerit sejak tadi.'

**BRAAAAK**

"Huwaaa."

"Akh."

Terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan pada ruangan itu, Sakura yang sejak tadi menutup mata tak berani melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja Saku-chan? Apa kau terluka?" Suara itu membuatnya menangis lega.

"Hiks, Onii-chan hiks.." Sasori yang melihat Imotounya menangis memukul para pria yang menculiknya dengan murka jika tidak di hentikan oleh kedua temannya yang setahu Sakura bernama Itachi dan Deidara.

"Hentikan Sasori, lebih baik kau membawa adikmu pulang. Kelihatannya dia masih trauma." Kata ketua mereka-Pain yang melihat Sakura kini pingsan di pelukan Konan yang berada di samping Pain. Melihat itu Sasori memutuskan menggendong adiknya ala bridal style keluar gedung itu. Sedangkan para anggota Akatsuki yang lain terlihat meringkus para pria tadi.

"Maaf, tolong kalian urus sisanya."

"..."

"Daijoubu, Saku-chan?" Kata Sasori yang mengobati luka Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa suara karena masih shock.

"Gomen Saku-chan, gara-gara Onii-chan kau jadi seperti ini." Kata Sasori yang mengusap wajah Sakura yang penuh luka. Melihat itu Sakura memeluk kakaknya.

"Hiks-Onii-chan-hiks." Hanya itu yang keluar dari isakan Sakura saat ini.

"Jangan khawatir Saku-chan, selama ada aku maka kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh dan melukaimu sedikitpun."

**#EndFlashback.**

**KRIEEET**

"Sakura-chan, sudah saatnya." Ku dengar suara Kaa-chan membuka pintu ruanganku yang sukses membuat lamunanku berhenti.

"Ha'i Kaa-chan."

'Onii-chan, aku merindukanmu'

.

.

.

.

Tanpa di sadari Sakura, seorang Pria berambut merah di sudut ruangan menatapnya dengan sendu.

'Saku-chan'

* * *

><p><strong>#SkipTime (Pesta Pernikahan)<strong>

Para tamu kini sudah berdatangan, beberapa kolega bisnis dari Haruno Corp dan Uchiha Corp, serta teman-teman Sasuke dan Sakura. Tak lupa juga anggota Akatsuki yang merupakan teman-teman dari Kakak Sasuke dan Sakura turut hadir dalam acara itu. Mereka kini menanti janji suci yang akan di ucapkan oleh sepasang kekasih yang menurut mereka aneh tersebut.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?" Kata seorang pria berambut blonde panjang yang sejak tadi terlihat gelisah.

"Berhentilah mengeluh Deidara, aku tahu kau sangat bosan. Dan yah, ku akui aku juga bosan." Ucap Nagato dengan wajah bosan mendengar keluhan Deidara.

"Tapi tak ku sangka ya, akhirnya mereka menikah. Padahal aku berpikir mereka hanya cinta sesaat." Kata wanita berambut ungu tersebut yang terlihat sedang mengandung.

"Tidak cuma kau, semua orang kurasa berfikir demikan." Ucap Pain yang membenarkan perkataan Istrinya tersebut.

"Tentu saja, yang satu adalah pria dingin, egois, irit kata tapi overprotektif dan yang satu ceria, tak peka, manja dan cengeng. Aku saja sampai saat ini masih tak percaya mereka bisa menikah." Kata Hidan, dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari Itachi.

"Jangan mengejek Sasuke seperti itu." Kata Itachi dingin, sedangkan Kakuzu yang berada di sampingnya malah tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Seandainya Sasori masih ada, mungkin dialah yang paling bahagia melihat adiknya menuju altar pernikahan." Kata Deidara, yang membuat raut wajah mereka berubah menjadi sendu.

"Tapi, jika Sasori masih ada pasti Si Sasuke tidak akan bisa mengalami malam pertama dan akan di ceramahi semalaman oleh Sasori." Kata Kisame tiba-tiba yang mencairkan suasana membuat mereka semua tertawa kecil.

"Permisi, apa kami boleh duduk di sini?" Ucap seseorang yang mengagetkan mereka.

"Oh, kau Naruto. Duduklah, di sini masih kosong." Kata Kakuzu yang mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Kau darimana saja Naruto? Kenapa baru muncul?" Kata Nagato yang merupakan sepupunya.

"Aku dari ruang ganti si Teme. Aku rasa dia gugup dengan pernikahannya ini." Kata Naruto nyengir.

**GREP**

"Eh, ada apa hime? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kata Naruto pada kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba saja mengenggam tangannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, a-apa kau tahu pria bermata Hazel dan berambut merah? Sa-Saat aku di ruang ganti Sakura-chan tapi kenapa dia bisa masuk ke sana?" Kata Hinata yang membuat mereka terkejut.

'EH'

"Perhatian semua, acara akan segera di mulai" Terdengar suara pengisi acara yang menandakan upacara pernikahan akan di mulai.

**Sakura POV.**

Kini aku berjalan bersama Tou-chan menuju altar, aku bisa melihat wajah Tou-chan entah kenapa terlihat senang namun sedih di saat bersamaan. Akupun merasa bahagia, sedih dan gugup sekaligus, aku bahagia dan gugup karena ini adalah pernikahan yang ku nantikan, tapi aku sedih karena Nii-chan tak bisa melihatku menikah. Aku berani bertaruh, jika Saso-nii masih ada pasti dia yang ngotot ingin menjadi penggiringku. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku terkikik pelan.

Aku masih ingat saat awal pertemuanku dan Sasuke, serta perjuangan Sasuke meyakinkan keluargaku. Jika mengingatnya aku jadi tertawa sendiri.

Tanpa terasa kami sudah sampai di depan Altar dan Sasuke-kun yang sudah menunggu.

"Aku serahkan putriku padamu Sasuke, ku harap kau selalu menjaga senyumannya." Kata Tou-chan yang menyerahkanku pada Sasuke.

"Pasti." Kata Sasuke-kun yang memegang tanganku dan berhadapan di depan pendeta.

Kini, aku mendengar kata sambutan Pendeta dan Nasehat-nasehat tentang apa saja yang harus kami lakukan. Hingga di mulailah sumpah di atas altar tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bersediakah kau menerima Haruno Sakura dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, dan dalam keadaan suka maupun duka?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." Kata Sasuke tanpa ragu mengatakannya.

"Dan Haruno Sakura, bersediakah kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke dalam keadaan Sehat maupun Sakit dan dalam keadaan suka maupun duka?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." Kataku tak ragu meski saat itu aku sangat gugup.

"Dengan ini aku sahkan kalian menjadi Suami Istri. Silahkan pasangkan cincin pernikahan kalian" Kata pendeta dan terlihat Ino membawa cincin pernikahan kami. Aku melihat Sasuke mengambil cincin dan akan memasangkannya di jariku.

"HENTIKAAAN"

**Sakura POV End**

"HENTIKAAAN"

Suara teriakan itu sontak membuat para tamu terkejut, terlihat pria berambut abu-abu dan memakai kacamata berjalan menuju altar.

"Apa maumu Kabuto?" Kata Sasuke sinis, marah karena acara pernikahannya di ganggu.

"Hentikan, aku tak akan menyerahkan Sakura padamu Sasuke. Sakura ku mohon, pergilah bersamaku." Kata Kabuto yang menarik Sakura, namun Sakura memberontak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kabuto-senpai? Aku sudah menjadi Istri Sasuke. Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini." Kata Sakura yang masih memberontak.

"TAPI AKU MENCINTAIMU." Teriak Kabuto yang membuat yang ada di ruangan itu tegang.

"Tapi aku mencintai Sasuke-kun, maaf senpai." Kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar menahan takut.

"LEPASKAN ISTRIKU BRENGSEK." Kata Sasuke yang murka melihat istrinya di dalam cengkraman Kabuto. Memang, Kabuto adalah senpai Sakura dan pernah menyatakan cintanya. Tapi Sakura menolaknya dengan halus dan mengatakan dia sudah punya kekasih.

DOR DOR

Entah darimana Kabuto mendapat pistol tersebut, dia melepaskan tembakan peringatan yang membuat para tamu panik. Sedangkan teman-teman Sakura dan anggota Akatsuki berusaha membantu Sasuke melepaskan Sakura.

"DIAM, ATAU AKU AKAN MENEMBAKNYA." Teriak Kabuto yang menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sudah menangis karena takut.

'Aku takuuut, Sasuke-kun.' Batin Sakura yang menjerit.

"HAHAHA, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku sayang." Kata Kabuto yang sudah seperti kehilangan kewarasannya.

KRAUKK

"ARGHH" Terdengar suara kesakitan Kabuto saat Sakura menggigit lengannya dan bersiap lari. Kabuto yang melihat itu marah dan menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Sakura

"JIKA AKU TAK BISA MEMILIKIMU MAKA TAK ADA YANG BISA."

'Onii-chan'

**SYUUU~**

**DOR**

'Apa aku sudah mati? Tapi kenapa tak terasa sakit.' Batin Sakura yang saat ini menutup matanya menunggu rasa sakit itu datang, namun entah kenapa dia merasa hangat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Saku-chan?"

'Eh, suara ini..'

Sakura POV

Suara ini, suara yang ku kenali, suara inilah yang ku rindukan. Onii-chan, apa ini aku sudah mati?

"Buka matamu Saku-chan, kau belum mati." Suara Saso-nii terdengar lembut di telingaku. Dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku dan melihat wajah Onii-chan yang berada di depanku. Tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan air mataku, memeluknya dan menangis di dekapannya seperti yang dulu sering ku lakukan.

"HUAAA, ONII-CHAN." Kataku yang menerjangnya, kurasakan tangannya mengelus rambutku yang biasa di lakukannya saat menenangkanku.

"Sudahlah Saku-chan, kau sudah aman. Jangan menangis."

**Sakura POV End**

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu(kecuali Kabuto yang pingsan) terkejut melihat itu. Mereka tak menyangka Sasori bisa ada di pesta ini dan melindungi adiknya dari tembakan Kabuto tadi.

'Sasori.' Batin Anggota Akatsuki.

"Tenanglah Saku-chan, Onii-chan di sini." Kata Sasori yang masih menenangkan Sakura.

"Hiks..Hiks.. O-Onii-chan, aku rindu padamu. Kenapa kau baru datang?" Kata Sakura yang sempat-sempatnya merajuk pada Aniki-nya.

"Maafkan Onii-chan ya? Meski kau tak melihat Onii-chan, tapi Onii-chan selalu mengawasimu Saku-chan."

"HUAAAA, SAKU-CHAN RINDUUU." Kata Sakura yang semakin memeluk erat Sasori.

"Sasori, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?." Tanya Itachi yang tersenyum melihat sahabat merahnya itu.

"Ah, kalian lama tak jumpa." Kata Sasori memandang lembut pada teman-temannya. Dia bersyukur, walau dia telah tiada teman-temannya selalu menjaga adiknya.

"Sa-sasori." Ucap Kizashi dan Mebuki yang melihat putra mereka yang telah tiada ini. Betapa mereka sangat merindukannya.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan."

"AHH, SA-SASORI-NII." Teriak Naruto histeris, karena baru kali ini dia melihat Hantu sejelas ini dan-

**BUAAKK**

"ITTAAII"- di hadiahi jitakan dari Sasori yang kini telah melepas pelukannya dari Sakura. Mereka yang melihatnya hanya bisa Sweatdrop.

"Cih, kau berisik Naruto."

"Hn, Kakak Ipar kau datang?" Tanya Sasuke yang seperti sudah terbiasa melihat Sasori.

"Cih, jangan panggil aku Kakak Ipar. Aku belum menjadi Kakak Iparmu bodoh." Sengit Sasori yang kesal dengan panggilan Sasuke.

"Kau tak dengar kami sudah resmi? Lebih baik kau ikhlaskan Sakura padaku." Seringai Sasuke dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Grr, Kau Pantat Ayam brengsek."

"Dasar Setan merah."

"Manusia Es."

"Arwah bodoh"

Entah kenapa, awalnya suasana yang mencekam menjadi mencair seperti ini. Mereka hanya bisa Sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran antara manusia dan arwah itu. Entah siapa yang bodoh di sini.

"Ayam mesum"

"Sister Complex tingkat akut, dan berhentilah menerorku. Aku tak akan macam-macam pada Sakura."

"Heh, jika aku tak mengawasimu kau pasti akan melakukan hal-hal mesum pada Saku-chan, ayam mesum."

"HAHAHA.."

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat Teman-teman Sasuke dan anggota Akatsuki tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Pantas saja saat mereka pacaran Sasuke jarang menyentuh Sakura. Ternyata ada yang awasin toh.

"A-ano, Onii-chan.." Sakura yang sejak tadi melihat pertengkaran mereka akhirnya angkat bicara."

"Ada apa Saku-chan?"

"Jadi selama ini Onii-chan selalu ada di dekatku?" Tanya Sakura menuntut, hal itu membuat Sasori membatu.

"A-ano, Sa-Saku-chan.."

"ONII-CHAN JAHAT, kenapa Saso-nii tak pernah muncul di depanku? Apa Onii-chan tak sayang padaku? Onii-chan jahaaaat." Ngomel Sakura yang membuat Sasori kehilangan kata-kata. Padahal tadi Sakura menangis-ria sekarang malah mengomel panjang. Melihat itu seringai Sasuke melebar, dan lagi para tamu yang melihat itu kembali Sweatdrop.

"Hiks-hiks, pa-padahal-hiks- aku rindu sama Saso-nii? Huweee." Dan kembali Sakura menangis.

"He-hei, tenanglah Saku-chan. Nanti make-upmu bisa rusak."

"Pokoknya Onii-chan harus berjanji selalu bersamaku." Kata Sakura menuntut namun membuat mereka semua diam."

"Maaf Saku-chan, kalau itu aku tidak bisa." Kata Sasori Lembut.

"Ke-hiks-kenapa? Apa aku buat kesalahan?" Tanya Sakura Polos.

"Itu tak bisa Sakura, coba kau perhatikan badan Sasori." Kata Pain yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sahabatnya itu.

"Loh, tak ada yang salah de-" Alangkah terkejutnya Sakura yang melihat badan Aniki-nya Transparan.

"Sekarang kau mengertikan Saku-chan? Sasori tak bisa di selamanya ada di sisimu. Karena ini bukan dunianya." Kata Pain dengan tatapan sendu.

"TIDAK BOLEEEHH, Saso-nii tidak boleh pergi! Nanti siapa yang menenangkanku dan menjagaku?" Jerit Sakura sambil kembali memeluk Sasori dengan menangis.

"Dengar Saku-chan, mulai sekarang tugas Onii-chan sudah selesai. Sekarang Sasukelah yang bertugas menjagamu, karena itulah Onii-chan belum kembali ke alam Onii-chan. Tapi, kini Onii-chan sudah bisa tenang karena sudah ada yang menggantikanku menjagamu Saku-chan." Kata Sasori menahan air matanya agar tak terlihat cengeng di depan Imouto-nya.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks..."

"Pendeta, lanjutkanlah acara tadi. Agar semua tugasku selesai dan aku bisa kembali." Kata Sasori yang mengajak Sakura ke tempat Sasuke.

"Baiklah, silahkan pasangkan cincinnya." Kata pendeta itu. Kini Sasuke memasangkan cincin itu di jari Sakura dan Sakurapun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Silahkan cium pengantinmu."

"Sasori-nii.." Kata Sasuke seolah meminta ijin pada Sasori.

"Tak apa, dia sekarang istrimu." Kata Sasori tersenyum.

CUP~

Hanya ciuman singkat yang di berikan Sasuke padanya. Meski begitu, cukup membuat Sakura blushing.

SRIIING

"ONII-CHAN, TUBUHMU..." Teriak Sakura histeris.

"Ah, tak apa Saku-chan. Sepertinya ini sudah saatnya aku kembali."

"TIDAAAK, ONII-CHAN TAK BOLEH PERGII." Sakura berlari memeluk Sasori dan semakin histeris mendengar jawaban Aniki-nya

"Ikhlaskan aku Saku-chan, jika tidak aku tak bisa tenang." Kata Sasori yang memeluk Sakura kini tak bisa menahan air matanya

"Hiks..Hiks.. Ta-tapi aku masih rindu padamu Saso-nii."

"Percayalah, Onii-chan akan mengawasimu dari atas sana." Kata Sasori yang kini tubuhnya semakin menghilang. Melihat itu membuat Sakura semakin menangis dan mengeratkan pelukannya walau tubuh Sasori semakin transparan.

"Buat kalian para Akatsuki, terima kasih sudah menjaga adikku selama ini. Aku beruntung punya sahabat seperti kalian."

"Kami juga Danna." Kata Deidara tersenyum.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, terima kasih atas kasih sayang kalian. Maaf jika aku belum bisa membalasnya." Kata Sasori pada kedua orang tuanya yang masih menangis.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah menjadi Sahabat Sakura. Dan salam kenal Hinata, maaf membuatmu terkejut."

"Ya, sama-sama Nii-san." Kata Ino

"Salam kenal Sasori-nii." Ucap Hinata dan Naruto hanya nyengir.

"Sasuke, entah apa yang mau ku katakan padamu. Karena sudah ku katakan semua sejak kemarin-kemarin. Jagalah senyuman Imoutoku, dan ingat di malam pertama kalian jangan terlalu kasar padanya. Mengerti?" Kata Sasori galak, tapi mereka tahu Sasori hanya bercanda.

"Onii-chan."

"Maaf kakak ipar, kalau malam pertama itu aku tak bisa janji. Tapi aku akan membahagiakannya." Kata Sasuke dengan Seringai yang menurut Sasori menyebalkan itu.

"Nah, Sakura. Onii-chan harus pergi. Terima kasih sudah menjadikanku Kakak yang paling beruntung. Padahal baru kemarin rasanya aku selalu menggendongmu, sekarang kau malah sudah menikah. Kau sudah besar Saku-chan."

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Jadilah istri yang baik Saku-chan, jangan menyusahkan Sasuke terus. Dan berikan aku keponakan yang lucu." Kata Sasori yang kini tersenyum jahil.

"Jangan menggodaku Saso-nii." Kata Sakura kesal, melihat itu Sasori hanya terkekeh dan melepaskan pelukannya.

**SRIIINGG**

"Pergilah Onii-chan, aku sudah megikhllaskanmu. Aku beruntung punya Aniki sepertimu." Kata Sakura yang kini tersenyum lembut.

**CUP~**

"Ini yang terakhir aku menciummu Saku-chan, sayonara. Onii-chan Sayang padamu" Kata Sasori dan kini diapun menghilang

"Hiks-a-aku juga sayang padamu Saso-nii. Sayonara." Kata Sakura dengan hati yang damai.

**BRUKH**

"SAKURA"

Semua berteriak saat melihat tubuh Sakura jatuh, namun Sasuke dengan cepat menahan tubuhnya sebelum menyentuh lantai.

"Sakura-chan, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Kata Naruto khawatir.

"Dia tak apa, hanya shock." Kata Sasuke yang menggendong Sakura menuju mobil dan akhirnya membawanya ke rumah mereka.

Akibat kejadian itu, resepsi yang akan di langsungkan setelah pernikahan akhirnya di tunda sehari. Kini Kabutopun di tahan akibat insiden tersebut.

"Spertinya kau sudah menduga kalau Sasori ada di sekitar sini." Kata Nagato pada Pain.

"Ya, aku bisa merasakannya. Apalagi tadi Hinata juga mengatakan kalau dia melihat orang yang berciri-ciri seperti Sasori tadi. Hinata itu punya kemampuan Indigo asal kau tahu." Kata Pain menjelaskan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

Onii-chan, terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama ini. Maaf karena aku yang manja dan cengeng ini hanya bisa menyusahkanmu, sampai-sampai rohmu belum bisa tenang.

Kini aku tahu apa maksud perkataanmu dulu, saat aku masih berusia 8 tahun saat itu. Kini aku mengingat kata-katamu yang menjadi alasan kau selalu berada di sampingku hingga saat ini.

**#Flashback**

Terlihat dua anak kecil yang mengobrol di sebuah pekarangan rumah. Sejak tadi mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang agak serius menurut anak-anak seperti mereka.

"Onii-chan harus berjanji akan di sisiku selamanya. Menjagaku dan bermain bersamaku." Kata anak berambut pink itu dengan semangat.

"Hahaha, Onii-chan tak bisa menjanjikan hal itu Saku-chan." Kata anak berambut merah yang terlihat lebih tua dari anak berambut pink itu.

"Eh, apa Onii-chan akan meninggalkanku nanti? Kenapa? Apa nanti Onii-chan tak sayang padaku nanti?" Tanya Sakura polos yang memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukan itu Saku-chan, tetapi suatu saat akan ada seseorang yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupmu yang akan menjagamu nanti. Dialah yang akan menggantikan semua tugas Onii-chan, dan Tugas Onii-chan adalah menjagamu sampai saat itu tiba." Jelas Sasori yang tersenyum melihat tingkah Adiknya itu.

"Maksud Saso-nii apa? Saku tak mengerti."

"Hahaha, nanti kau juga akan tahu Saku-chan." Kata Sasori yang tertawa melihat kepolosan adiknya.

"Kalau begitu Onii-chan harus janji akan selalu menjagaku sampai saat itu tiba." Kata Sakura sambil memperlihatkan jari kelingkingnya, dan menautkannya di kelingking Sasori.

"Iya, Onii-chan janji akan selalu menjaga Saku-chan sampai saat itu tiba."

**#EndFlashback**

Maafkan aku dan terima kasih atas semuanya Onii-chan. Aku menyayangimu.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai jugaaa, ini adalah sekuel fic aku yang berjudul "I Promise". Buat AOI NAMIKAZE KEZIA yang minta sekuelnya, ini udah aku buatin. Maaf lama.<p>

Oh ya, soal sumpah pernikahannya maaf singkat. Aku berasal dari keluarga Islam, jadi aku gak terlalu hafal ucapan apa yang biasa mereka ucapkan. Maap ya?

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Sudah selesai mengawasi Imoutomu Sasori?" Terdengar suara dari belakang Sasori yang kini sudah berada di depan pintu menuju dunianya.

"Ya, Arigatou sudah menungguku Chiyo-Baachan. Tadaimaa."

"Okaeri. Nah Sasori, ayo temani Baa-chan membuat boneka." Kata Nenek yang di panggil Chiyo tersebut. Sejenak, Sasori berbalik melihat Sakura yang ada di bawah sana yang saat ini berada di pelukan Sasuke dengan tersenyum.

'Onii-chan menyayangimu Saku-chan, berbahagialah.'

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasori? Jangan bilang kau mau mengawasi Malam pertama Saku-chan? Bisakah kau hilangkan sifat Sister Complexmu saat ini?" Kata Nenek Chiyo menaruh curiga. Sontak mendengar itu Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku tak sekejam itu Baa-chan, nanti Sasuke yang akan menjadi gila jika itu ku lakukan. Ayo Baa-chan." Kata Sasori menarik Neneknya itu menuju ke dalam dunia abadinya.

**Real The End**

Please RnR ya?


End file.
